Silent Fall
by Pendragon
Summary: Cye has problems and a fight with Kento may have dire consequences . . . . *Complete*
1. Over The Edge

"You're pathetic, Cye

Silent Fall 

** **

**Chapter 1**

"You're pathetic, Cye."

This was the fifth argument of its kind this week, each one just as bad as the last but more often worse.It seemed to Cye that whatever he did sparked an argument between him and Kento, there was always something wrong.And every time they fought Cye felt more and more like nothing.Kento was his best friend and he was saying things like this?

All the other guys had gone out with Mia into town.They had stayed behind, Cye volunteering to cook dinner and Kento to eat it.

That wasn't going to happen now; Cye had had enough of this.He turned around and fled out the back door into the bright, almost blinding, sunlight; all the while Kento yelling obscenities and curses after him.He didn't stop running until he was safely under the cover of the woods.

What had happened?The Ronins had always been so close up until Talpa's destruction, and now it was like they were just falling apart.There was so much friction between them you could cut it with a knife.Mia tried desperately to keep them together by concocting various little road trips to which they only reluctantly agreed to go on because she was so damn persistent.The outings, by every means of good intentions, had succeeded in little else than pulling the Ronins farther apart, something Cye had no explanation for.

Cye decided to head for the lake.The one place where he felt calm and unthreatened besides Mia's mansion, which had become so suddenly inhospitable.

Being the oldest Ronin didn't mean he was the strongest.In fact, his armor was probably one of the weakest even in the water.That had gotten him into a lot of trouble when he had been battling the Dynasty.After the Ancient had given each of them their dreams and they had gone out on their solo trips, he had been the first one captured.Red Torrent hadn't even been real; there was no living flesh behind its mask, yet it had defeated him all the same.

The lake was coming into view now and for the first time Cye took a look at his surroundings.The air was cool and tart and the grass and shrubbery were all glistening from the recent rain.Sunlight was strung up in bright patches among the leaves, like lanterns for a party.The trees were growing sparser as he neared the waters edge.

Was he really as weak as he now thought he was?To solve this Cye stepped into the lake, wading out till the water was waist deep and donning his sub armor as he did so as a barrier against the cold.

"Armor of Torrent!Dao Shin!"

Cye felt the familiar weight of the armor settle on his shoulders as he called it to him.

"Super Wave Smasher!"

He braced his yari as a stream of water roared from its tip.Cye watched as the attack raced across the surface of the once placid water before dying away about halfway across.

He was disappointed.It should have gone farther.The rest of the guys probably hated him, having to constantly protect him and take up the slack where he left off.They probably would have been better off if he had never met them.This armor was more a curse than anything.

Cye drew the Torrent dagger and examined it.He had never had to use the dagger before, for his yari had never failed him.But now it might just have a use after all.

Maybe.

Cye banished his armor and with a little effort was able to retain the dagger.He slipped it into his belt, hiding it cleverly beneath his shirt, and started towards Mia's mansion.

"Why did you say that to him?" Ryo demanded hotly of Kento.

"I don't know.I-I was just mad, I guess." Kento stammered.

Ryo sighed in frustration; this was the only answer he had been able to get out of him since he and the others had returned from the city to find Cye missing.

"Do you know where he might have gone?"

"The lake, I think."

"We have to go find him."

Ryo," Mia interrupted, "maybe we'd just better leave him by himself.Let him work things out alone."

"I don't know." He said, lost. "What I want to know is why you two are fighting all the time now.You're worse than all the rest of us combined."

Kento hung his head, glancing out the corner of his eye for support from either Sage or Rowen, but they offered none.

Cye spotted Mia's jeep from the edge of the woods and that meant the guys were home.He snuck back around the house to the door he had left by.Slowly, he entered, closing the door behind him quietly, not wanting to alert everyone of his presence right away.

From the Living Room he could hear the other Ronins and Mia talking.

"We have to do something about Cye."

"He could get hurt, he has before."

So it was true, they didn't think he could take care of himself, they thought he was weak.Maybe they were right, but there was no more time to think about it, there was only one more thing left to do.

Cye snuck up to the room he shared with Kento and, once again, quietly slipped in.Only this time he locked the door behind him.

How much effort would this take?How deep would he have to cut himself before even Sages healing powers couldn't bring him back?Would this end all the questions?All the suspicions?All the lies?Only one way to find out.

Cye drew the dagger from its hiding place and knelt on the carpet, bracing the knife between his knees.He couldn't think about it or else he'd lose all courage.The Ronin positioned his wrists on either side of the glinting blade.Darkness seemed to grip the land as a cloud passed over the setting sun.

Cye took a deep breath in trepidation before pressing his wrists to the dagger and pulling them up sharply.

* * * * *

What do you think? Should I continue it?

This one I started on a whim so it might take a while to right if it is continued.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Ronin Warriors.


	2. A Soul In The Wind

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

A Soul In The Wind 

** **

Sage was the first to feel what Cye had done and he cried out as pain exploded within him.The others Ronins had jumped up, startled by his outburst, before rushing to his aide.Sage held his head in his hands, trying to block out the pain, and was dimly aware of Rowen next to him asking what's the matter.

The pain left so little room in his head for coherent thought that it was next to impossible for Sage to speak.

"Cye…upstairs…hurry!"

Ryo and Kento exchanged worried glances before taking off for the stairs.Rowen stayed behind to reassure Sage and try to get him to lie down.All Sage was aware of now was pain, and blood.

So much blood, it was frightening to see; all over the floor, soaking into the carpet and staining the furniture.Easily in reach of him lay the Torrent dagger, almost completely hidden amid the blood that covered it.

There was one last burst of pain before everything went black.Just black.Cye was unconscious.

So much commotion before and now nothing had left Sage staggering and scrambling for thought.He knew Rowen was next to him but not where he was or how long he had been there.

He realized slowly that he was lying on the couch in the Living Room.

The sound of Kento breaking in one of the upstairs bedroom doors brought him back to himself.Sage opened his eyes and sat up, a little too fast for his head to keep up and it was left behind.It returned causing his vision and thoughts to swim for a moment.He finally found that the pounding in his head was actually Kento running down the stairs with Cye in his arms.Sage jumped up from the couch and grabbed Cye's sanguine wrists.

Without his armor Sage could do little more than stop the bleeding for there was no time to call it, not now.The bleeding obediently came to a stop and Kento raced out the door.Ryo grabbed the keys to Mia's jeep before following in suit.

A darkness so absolute and complete it was staggering.There was no sound, no movement, no light, just an unshakeable darkness as still as death.

Cye took a step, expecting the sound of the footfall to echo across the seemingly endless expanse.It didn't.Had he succeeded?Was he dead?

"Where am I?" He asked absently.The darkness neither moved nor answered.

What was he to do?Cye took a few more cautious steps, fearing each time that whatever solid ground beneath him might disappear and he would fall.How much would that matter now?

So many questions, when would they be answered?Would they even be answered?

"Oh, they will all be answered in due time." Came a soft voice.

Cye jumped, startled.The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.He couldn't grasp whether it was male or female either, it wasn't neither and it wasn't both.It just was.

"What do you mean?" Cye asked warily.

"Your questions shall all be answered, but not now, there is too much to discuss."

"Where am I?"

"There is a fine line between life and death, you are walking that line."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" The Voice sounded hurt. "I know everything about you, Cye Mouri."

Cye took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Very well, I will show you."

A watery image of his armor appeared before him.

"Torrent?"

"Yes," replied Torrent.

Suddenly, the Torrent dagger materialized in his hand dripping with blood, his blood.

"You made me the cause of your pain." Torrent accused.

Cye abruptly dropped the dagger and it disappeared, blood and all, to appear back in its sheath on the back of the azure armor.

"We are just tools to you, something to call upon to kill you foe.We knew everything that was happening.You used us."

Cye had no response to this.While it was true he never thought about it before, all the same he never expected to be confronted with it either.

"The armors could never harbor that much power without becoming at least slightly sentient.But we were never complete, not without our human counterparts.That's why you five were chosen.We learned so much about you by just listening through your ears or looking through your eyes.For the first time we got a glimpse of the great, varied world outside this prison of ours.You five mean everything to us and then you go and do that."

For the first time since his attempted suicide, Cye felt guilty about what he had done.He hung his head.

"There is something you should know about us.We are missing more than you know.Find out for yourself."

Not sure what to do, Cye walked over and reached out to his armor to touch it.His fingers slid right through the cold, metal chest plate and the armor began to glow faintly.Inside he could feel the strength of a thousand rivers flowing through the armor, it was an indescribable high.There was something missing, though.Something Cye couldn't quite place, like a distant memory that was just out of reach.It taunted him like a matador taunts a bull, challenging him.

"That missing piece is what is causing such madness among you five."

Cye pulled his hand back and noticed it was glowing a faint cyan color that quickly faded away.The incredible feeling of pure, raw, unbridled, power faded as well.

"What am I to do about it?"

"I was hoping you and your friends could help us find our missing pieces."

Cye contemplated this for a moment.The Ronins had been through enough already fighting Talpa and his evil Dynasty, did they really need this?How much more pain and hatred could they take?

In the other hand, these were their armors.This was a possible redemption for using their armors without ever knowing what it meant.

"So where do we start?" He asked.

"I will tell you later." Torrent replied.

Cye scuffed his foot in boredom.The image of his armor dissipated, having spent its usefulness.

"So, am I dead?" Cye inquired.

"Only if you choose to be."

"Well, that's already decided."

* * * * *

Just because I got all those nice reviews, I put out the second chapter.

Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **You again? Fine, I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

** **


	3. Completely Incomplete

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

Completely Incomplete 

** **

Mia, Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Kento were all assembled in the hospital waiting room impatiently awaiting Cye's diagnosis.Ryo and Kento were pacing the length of the room and, personally, it was making Mia dizzy just watching them.

"Why don't you two just sit down?"

Ryo gave her a menacing look and Kento just ignored her completely.

"It was just a suggestion." She added. "You're doing yourselves no good by getting all stressed, there's already enough of that among you five anyway."

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Rowen piped up from a chair in the corner of the room. "Cye's gonna pull through, he's a Ronin, remember?"

Ryo slowed his fevered pace but did no more.

Sage was asleep in a chair between Rowen and Mia.The use of his healing powers on such short notice had only added to the strain of the vision he had received from Cye.

This is what had been going on ever since Mia had 'borrowed' the keys to Kento's van and followed them here with Rowen and Sage.They would not allow White Blaze into the hospital despite his frequent attempts and he was severely frightening the staff.That is, until Ryo finally came down and convinced him to stay outside; needless to say, White Blaze was a little disappointed.

Kento was still going crazy when Ryo returned and looking bound and determined to tear someone's head off and very well might have done so had a doctor not wandered in at that very moment.

Rowen nudged Sage awake.

"Your friend has lost a lot of blood."

"How is he?" Kento demanded roughly.

"Will he be okay?" Mia asked, a good deal more nicely.

"I understand your hurry and your friend-" He paused to glance at the clipboard in his hand, "-Cye Mouri, is alive.I suggest that he get counseling to prevent this from ever happening again."

"Can we see him?" Ryo inquired.

"Are you family?"

"The only one he has." Kento answered automatically.

"He's still asleep but I don't think anybody will mind.Follow me."

A dozen hallways later they were poised outside one of the hospital recovery rooms.Ryo opened the door slightly and the bright light from the flooded into the cramped room to land on the dimly illuminated bed.The lonely sound of a heart monitor met their ears.

"If any of you have any questions, a nurse should around sometime tonight." With that, the doctor turned and left.

The four remaining Ronins and Mia entered Cye's room.Cye lay at length upon the bed, his skin pale and an IV attached to his left arm.Only the slight rise and fall of his chest reassured the assembly that he was alive.White bandages stood out on his wrists, the skin beneath them most likely stitched close.

Ryo would have never imaged that a Ronin would ever try to go by his own hand; the thought never graced his mind.But to see Cye there, and to know what he had done to himself was more that a little bit frightening.The silence and tension in the room was too much to bear.

"I can't believe it." He mumbled numbly.

"Where did we go wrong?" Asked Mia quietly.

"I don't know, that's probably what he's going to have to tell us."

Of all people, why him?

Everybody took a seat as they began to discuss their next course of action and Ryo made a mental note that Cye had some explaining to do once he woke up.

Cye awoke lightheaded, disoriented, and wandering idly where he was.It wasn't until he heard the other Ronins voices around him did he begin to jump to conclusions.The last thing he remembered was Torrent, and before that there was only cold, fear, and pain.If the others had found him like that they would have taken him to the hospital most likely.Was that where he was?

He opened his eyes and instantly found the room spinning.It was a moment before he realized that his head was actually what was spinning and he blinked a couple of times to clear it.

"Hey, I think Cye's awake." Kento announced.

To Cye his voice seemed distant despite the fact that Kento was in the room there with him.When his eyes finally focused he could make out the faces of everybody standing above him.

"Cye, buddy, how ya feelin'?" Kento asked enthusiastically.

"Okay, I guess." Cye replied, his voice cracking.

"Good," Ryo frowned, "now you want to tell us why you did that?"

This took a moment to register in Cye's mind; they had him on a lot of painkillers. "Oh, my wrists," he remembered. "I'm sorry, guys, I was a little out of my head."

"Dude, you must have been really out of your head to do something like that!" Kento gawked.

"You gave us all a terrible scare." Mia continued and Sage and Rowen mumbled their agreements to her statement.

"I don't want this to ever happen again." Ryo said with a level of seriousness that only he could muster.

"I promise." Cye mumbled, suddenly tired.He had wanted so much to tell Mia what Torrent had told him and see what she could find in her grandfather's files, but that would have to wait he was just too tired.

"I think we'd better let Cye get some sleep, why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and see what you can find to eat." Mia suggested.

"Yahoo!" Kento whooped just before Cye succumbed to sleep.

* * * * *

Ack! No cliffhanger! Nonononononono!!!

This is probably going to be it until finals are over; studying has pretty much taken up all my time, good reason too.

**Disclaimer:** *yawns* I don't own the Ronin Warriors.


	4. A Darker Dream

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

**A Darker Dream**

With Sage's help, Cye was released from the hospital a few days later.Though Sage had been able to completely heal the gashes he left the scars on Cye's arms as an ever-present reminder of what he had done and what never to do again.Cye also told the Ronins what Torrent had said.

"So you actually talked to Torrent?"

Though, they still didn't believe him.

"Yes, Rowen, I did."

"Torrent the _armor_?" 

"Yes."

"Torrent _your _armor?"

"For the last time, yes!"

Rowen just looked at him. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?I mean, it's not like shock or anything, is it?"

Cye sighed and rubbed his temples in defense against a rising headache.This was grinding on his very last nerve and that was bad, very bad.He was just about to strangle Rowen when Mia came downstairs with the other Ronins on her heels.

"Did you find anything?" Cye questioned eagerly.

Mia shook her head sadly. "My grandfather's files say nothing on what you told us."

"There's only one other place we can go.Kayura's the only other person who might know something about this."

"Can we even get back into the Dynasty?"

"We may be able to create a door using the Jewel of Life." Rowen concluded.

"What do you think, Ryo?" 

"I suppose you can try, but we have to be ready for anything."

They didn't know how but they were able to create a doorway to the Dynasty, whether they actually used the Jewel of Life was a whole other issue.Kayura could have made it in anticipation of their return, she had been known to know these things, and she had been waiting for them on the other side.The Ronins were not inclined to ask about it, though, that was not what they were here for.

The sight of the doorway set their nerves on end and they had to deal with a little more than just trepidation about reentering the Dynasty even though Kayura had been working to clean it up since.They had managed, somehow, and the Ronins were now gathered in the meeting room that Talpa had neglected during his reign in favor of his more imposing seat in the throne room.

The room was clean and pleasant with a large oriental rug adorning the middle of the stone floor.In the center of the well-lit chamber stood a large, oak table and seated at it were the Warlords.Kayura motioned for them to sit down and took a seat herself.

"So, Ronins, what brings you back here?" She inquired, as they obliged.

Cye explained to her everything that Torrent had told him as best he could for Sekhmet's presence was making him nervous and jumpy.

Kayura looked thoughtful once he had finished. "The ancient texts say something about that, it's rather ambiguous, I'm afraid.I don't know if you really want to see it, it won't get you any further than where you are now." Here she paused. "There is one more thing related to this.Follow me."

Kayura rose from her seat at the head of the table and walked from the room, with the assembly in tow, to a room deeper in the Dynasty than any of the Ronins had ever been before.Well away from the room the Ancient's staff began to react, the rings giving off a clear, ethereal chime that quickened as they approached, and glowing that same golden color that had stalled so many of their foes.When they entered the room the ringing became almost unbearable.

Kayura opened a small chest in the back of the chamber and from out it produced a necklace in whose presence the staff quieted.The necklace consisted of a golden chain on which was strung a small jewel, a translucent black crystal with what appeared to be a live, white flame suspended inside it. The pendant also glowed like the staff.

"This should help you find your armor's missing pieces." The Ancient handed the necklace to Ryo.

Ryo examined it a moment before turning to Cye. "Since Torrent seems to know the most about this why don't you take it?"

Cye accepted the pendant from Ryo, looking at it with curiosity.

"I'll search for those texts but it may take some time, in the meantime why don't you stay here for the night?" Kayura offered.

The Ronins looked apprehensive.

"Thank you, Kayura," Mia said, giving a deep, respectful bow.

"I believe Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale can find you some spare rooms."

Mia, Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento looked to the Warlords and followed them out of the room.

Cye's room was furnished with two beds (though there were enough rooms that everyone could have their own), a small nightstand, a desk, and a lamp.The Ronin of Trust abandoned the necklace on the nightstand and collapsed onto the bed.Besides the scars, a complete lack of energy was the only lasting result of his attempted suicide.Within minutes, Cye was asleep.

"Welcome back," greeted Torrent. "You are no doubt wondering why I am able to do this?With that crystal you were given my power had expanded sufficiently enough so that I may contact you in your dreams.Now, if you were to actually put the pendant on I could talk to you anytime."

"I had no idea," Cye admitted. "You told me earlier that you would tell me where to start?"

"Yes, you first need to-"

A shadow suddenly swept across Cye's mind sending a violent chill down his back.This thing, whatever it was, was evil and that was all too clear.

* * * * *

Yay!Finals are all over and I passed!!

Since I'm in a good mood I posted another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I think I've said it before…


	5. Silence Speaks

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

**Silence Speaks**

** **

At the first hint of danger Cye tried to wake himself up, but from inside his dream it was of no use.Torrent's presence was pressed up against him as the shadow enveloped and trapped them both.A chill raced down Cye's back and he involuntarily shuddered.The cold here was intense, unlike anything he had experienced thus far; it was like being frozen alive.

"I'll warn you once." The umbra whispered into his ear.

"Warn me about what?What do you want?" Cye demanded.

"I'll warn you once," It repeated. "You are uncovering things you don't understand.If you turn back now you will be left in peace."

"And if I don't?"

"Allow me a demonstration of my power."

The words licked at Cye's ears and he could feel the air around him becoming colder, so cold that he began to ache.The shadow lifted a dark hand and with two ebon claws, raked Cye across the cheek.

Cye cried out in surprise and bolted up in his bed, instinctively bringing his hand to his cheek.Sweat hung on his forehead and dripped down his nose despite the fact that he was still shivering from the cold of his dream.

What stunned him the most, though, was that his cheek felt wetly slick and cold.

Cye groped with his free hand for the switch to the bedside lamp.He flipped it on and pulled his right hand away from his cheek, all the while gazing at it in astonishment.Blood glistened on his fingertips in the dim, artificial light.Had the demon in his dream really done this?

"Cye?" It was Mia's voice, out in the hall, laced with concern.A moment later the door to his room opened and Mia and the other Ronins stepped in.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Kento asked noticing the blood on his fingers. "You didn't-not again…."

"It was a dream," Cye whispered in a detached tone of voice, still staring numbly at his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Mia questioned, seating herself on the edge of his bed and taking his wrists in her hands.Not seeing anything, she spied the crimson stain on his cheek and turned his face into the light to examine it.

"What happened?" She asked, fumbling with the nightstand drawer a moment before drawing out a handkerchief.

"I had a dream and there was this thing.I can't really explain it…."

Mia only gave him an odd look as she used the square of linen to clean up the blood from his cuts.

"So your saying this thing in your dream hurt you?" Ryo inquired, his arms crossed.

Cye nodded tentatively.

"I think you just need a bit more sleep." Mia suggested, rising.

"But-"

"We'll discuss it in the morning." She ushered the Ronins out of the room, advising them to go to their own.

"Go to sleep, Cye." Sage said as he closed the door behind him.

_Sleep?Now?There's no way I'm going to get to sleep now._Cye thought, unconsciously bringing his hand to his hurt cheek.

Cye waited there until he was sure that everyone else was asleep once again before creeping out of his room to find something to do.

After wandering along the cold, stone halls of the Dynasty he spotted Kayura fumbling with a large load of scrolls.He stepped up and took some from her.

"Why, thank you." She said, guiding him down to the meeting room they had been in the previous evening.

"Are these the texts you were telling us about?" Cye questioned as he dropped his scrolls onto the table where she had discarded hers.

"Yes, but they are all written in an ancient language known to neither me nor the Warlords.I have been able to decipher a few words, though."

Kayura rifled through the heap and soon produced an old scroll that she unrolled and laid upon the table.Compared to the others this one looked to be the most readable despite its age.

"I've found the armor names," She said, pointing out a line of small symbols.

"What's this down here?" Cye asked as he motioned to a word that looked as though it were written in capital letters.

"That's 'Sendai'."

"You mean the city of Sendai?"

"I'm sure."

Well, that did help a little; he knew where they needed to go next.It was all a matter of convincing the other guys and Mia he wasn't going totally insane.Now that would be a challenge.

* * * * *

I have to apologize; this chapter is a lot shorter than I originally intended it to be.

One little thing, there's more than one Pendragon out there, and just so you know I'm the one with the lower case 'd'.

**Disclaimer:** I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

__


	6. Arcana

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

**Arcana**

Sendai.

The last time they had been here hadn't been their best battle.Dais had turned them all against each other with his illusions and it had almost proved fatal.Here, for the first time they were shown the full extent of Dais's power and the fact that he was only one small fraction of the Dynasty that they would have to deal with before progressing onward.It was a sobering thought, even for Kento.

It killed Cye to think that the guys (Mia had stayed behind in the Dynasty) had just followed him here to humor him with plans to go straight home afterward or, as Cye feared, straight to a psychiatrist.Right now, with all the turmoil, he wouldn't doubt that they would.

Cye's searching of the Sendai coastline was interrupted when the pendant round his neck, which he had gathered up before he left, started glowing fervently.Not quite as strong as times before, but it was still noticeable.

The crystal floated away from where it dangles at Cye's chest to hover mere inches away from his chin, much to Cye's surprise.He knew, somehow, that what the necklace was trying to direct him toward a large stand of reeds at the base of a steep cliff near the water's edge.He crept over cautiously and pulled the reeds away to reveal a small cavern entrance.

Once again, as in a dream, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that what he was searching for was somewhere in its dark recesses.He reached out to touch the stone near the opening and the pendant dropped down to its habitual place at his neck.

"Hey, Cye, did you find something?"

It was Ryo, from somewhere up on the cliff.

"Yeah, you want to get the others?"

Ryo gave a shrill whistle and he and the others jumped from the edge of the outcrop to land safely in the ankle-deep water with White Blaze close at their heels.Cye, realizing they had equipped their sub armors, donned his as well.

"What's in there?" Kento asked.

"It's what we've been looking for, I'm sure of it." Cye replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't be so uptight, Ryo, what's wrong with a little spelunking?" Rowen challenged.

"A lot, we'd better call our armors, just in case."

Kayura rummaged through the things in her bottom dresser drawer, searching for a deck of tarot cards.

When she had worked with them she had learned to master them fairly well, and, still, her predictions were more accurate than a normal persons as her way of working with the cards was a far cry from the rituals of any mortals.Also true, she could think of no better way to track the Ronins progress.

The cards were wrapped in a loose, silk, cloth tied with a ribbon that she undid as she positioned herself in the center of her room.Kayura laid the stack in front of her, closed her eyes, and began to chant in a tongue known only to the Ancients Clan.

The cards responded by floating up to her eye level and spinning slow circles around her head.They held their backs to her, concealing what fate may lie on their other side.Five cards separated themselves from the others and glided down to form a facedown, star pattern at her feet.The rest formed a neat, orderly pile and replaced themselves on the cloth.

Kayura glanced down at the five cards, carefully deciding where to start.She gently turned over the card that made up the left arm of the star.

It was The Moon, a card depicting the moon and beneath it a dog and a coyote, baying their praise.This card represented confusion, deception, and danger and it wasn't what Kayura was hoping to see.

What would this mean?

The cavern wasn't natural, that Cye knew.The walls were smooth and even, as though they had been carved from the ambient stone.It was all a little too suspicious for the ease of his mind and soul, yet he remained indifferent as he trailed Ryo through the cavern tunnels.

The only source of light here was provided by Ryo in the form of a small flame suspended above his upturned palm.And up until now the only sounds accompanying them was the idle drip of water and the clinking of their armors.But the clinking had since stopped.

"Ryo, dude, what's the holdup?" Kento demanded from the back of the line. "It's a dead end, let's go back."

"It's not exactly a dead end, Kento, look."

The wall before them was inscribed with various, odd symbols and five small indentations in the center.These caught Cye's eye almost immediately and on a whim he placed his armor orb in the topmost slot.The small, blue marble gave a blinding flash and settled into the wall.

Without a word, Rowen followed, doing the same thing and receiving the same result, then Kento, Ryo, and lastly Sage.

When the last orb had been placed the wall-now actually a door-acknowledged their identities and moved away to reveal a large, brightly lit chamber.

The chamber was so well lit that Ryo exterminated his flame before retrieving his armor orb with the others and stepping through the threshold.The source of light here being a group of five, colored spheres sitting upon a small outcrop in the back of the room.The spheres practically hummed with power and seemed to be made solely of energy, as the amount they gave off was immense.

"Cye, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, man." Kento muttered in awe.

A smile pulled at Cye's lips, he knew something had to convince them he was right eventually.

He took a cautious step forward and, before he-anyone-could react Cye found a blade at his throat.The Halo no-dachi was pressed so close to his neck blood began to pool on the flat side of the blade.

* * * * *

There, now that's longer.

I couldn't think up a title for this chapter so I chose something at the last minute (which I do a lot).

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own the Ronin Warriors!


	7. A Dangerous Game

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

A Dangerous Game 

** **

"What the fuck are you trying to pull, Sage?!?" Kento demanded angrily, his fists clenched at his side.

Ryo shot him a warning glance.He didn't know what the hell was going on, as, indeed, no one did; but the last thing he needed was Kento to goad Sage into slitting Cye's throat or something horrible like that, horrible being an understatement.

"I warned you," The voice wasn't Sage's and only Cye knew whom it truly belonged to, the umbra in his dream.It was impossible to mistake, there was no other sound like it. "And you did not heed it.Now you will pay, but first-"

Sage shifted his grip on the sword, moving it so that its lethal tip snagged the delicate golden chain binding the crystal to Cye's neck.With a sudden jerk, the chain was broken and the pendant flew into the air.

At the very same time, Cye jerked back reflexively, fearing the worst.The movement only helped in further shattering the necklace.

Sage, or whatever was controlling him, took advantage of the distraction and used the Halo no-dachi to create a blinding flare in order to filch the spheres in the back of the room and mask its escape.

The light dissipated a moment later and the sound of the crystal slipping into a crack in some unknown area of the chamber pervaded the still air.

The glare took much longer to clear from the Ronins eyes and even after it faded Cye stood stock still in surprise, oblivious to the blood trickling down his neck.

That thing had practically 'piggybacked' on Sage and Cye'd led it right to what it was searching for.He'd made a grand mess of this situation.The shadow had come from the Nether Realm and that was most likely where it had returned and there were far too many creatures there that could and would abuse the power the umbra had stolen.Worst of all, he hadn't even known the shadow had been following them and that little slip-up put all his friends in danger.He'd have to be less ignorant next time, if they survived till a next time.

"Cye, you okay?" Kento's voice brought him out of his trance.

"I'm fine," he assured quietly, lifting a hand to check the cut on his neck.

Ryo and Rowen were gathered around a thoroughly confused Sage.

Ryo sat tending the campfire near the entrance to the cave, idly fingering a small twig before tossing it into the crackling flames.The rest of the Ronins were scattered around the fire and all four were asleep except for him, having volunteered to take the first watch.

Everything that had happened lately was so unbelievable that Ryo wondered if this was all just a bad dream.Cye had been right the entire time, yet no one had believed him.Cye'd always had complete and total trust in all the other Ronins and it hurt him when they neglected to return it.Even Ryo had to admit there were times when he'd neglected the fact that Cye was even around.

How did that affect a person?

A few feet away the Warrior of Trust was curled into a fetal position on his side with his back to the dying fire.He sighed and rolled onto his back.

_Now what is he dreaming about? _Ryo wondered.

The field around him was swept with darkness; the moon had disappeared behind the dark clouds long ago and had yet failed to return.This place was devoid of all light, sound, and life.There was only the cold…

And that thing, the shadow that just could not-_would not_-leave him be.Its presence was all around him and it had changed, felt more powerful, but he would have known it anywhere.

"Kento?Ryo?" He called hopefully. "Sage?Rowen?"

"They can't help you here."

The voice came from directly behind him and Cye whirled around, every sense on edge.

He was graceful, slim, and very tall.Long, white hair, with a slight bluish tincture, tumbled about his shoulders and down his back.His eyes, those are what caught Cye; they were a strange shade of purple, deep and easy to get lost within.

Cye felt sick as the man caught his wrist in one hand with an unbreakable, vice-like grip.

"You must remember me," the man whispered, tracing the scars on Cye's cheek almost tenderly with his free hand.Cye flinched away at the cold touch. "As that wretched shadow I couldn't kill you, even if I wanted to.But now that you've helped me regain my proper body you will pay for trying to stand in my way."

His tone had reached a much darker, more imposing tone and he jerked Cye's hand up to his eye-level. 

Cye winced as the man examined the scars adorning his wrist. 

Cye thought of his armor instantly and used his free hand to search his pockets only to find them empty.There was no way he could don his armor without his armor orb.

"This is my world now," The man smiled as Cye tried desperately to work his hand free.With an even wider grin, he slashed Cye's wrist with an exceptionally long fingernail; the cut had gone down to the bone.

Pain lanced through Cye's arm and he stopped struggling.He tried to cry out but no sound emerged from his tight throat.

The shadow viciously slit his wrist again just below the profusely bleeding gash. 

Cye felt sick as the world lurched and went out of focus and he tried unsuccessfully to force it back.

The white-haired man laughed, enjoying every bit of pain his torture was costing the boy.He reached out and wrapped his long, slender fingers around the teen's neck, effectively choking him.

Cye no longer had the strength to resist and his arm dropped limply to his side when the man finally released it, restraining him now with only the hand on his neck.It all hurt, everything hurt, everything burned, and he was trapped in the pain, in the torment, crying out and knowing no one could hear him, and lost-he couldn't feel his body anymore, couldn't hear or see; he was floundering in a sea of agony. 

* * *

Okay, that took a while, I know, but I've been kinda busy around here.

Truth time, I had no idea this story would go this far, it basically took on a life of it's own around chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, are you satisfied?!?


	8. To The Other Side Of Courage

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

**To The Other Side Of Courage**

** **

Kayura paused, her hand hovering over another facedown tarot card, this one the left leg of the star.What fate would this card foretell?Was she sure she wanted to know?Before her courage could ebb, the Ancient flipped the second card.

The Knight of Cups displayed an ironclad warrior atop a gray horse, riding quietly and wearing a winged helmet.The winged helm often referred to the higher graces of the imagination.

In her mind, Kayura had always associated this card with Cye, the same reluctance to fight that so easily characterized him was apparent in the expression of this warrior as well.

The next card would depict the fate most realistic for him as of this time; though at any point it could change, that was unlikely.

Kayura turned up the card acting as the right leg of the star and gasped.

A black-clad soldier on horseback was making his nightly, solitary rounds.In the light of a setting sun, peasants and highborn alike knelt at the figures feet, praying, but dying as soon as the horse stepped one foot near them.Perhaps it was despair that struck them down, or perhaps the grayish skull that no longer hid its face behind the mask of its helm.Whichever it may be, this card was an ill-welcomed one.This card was Death.

Breaking her concentration, the Ancients Staff that stood in the corner of the room, discarded and dormant, leapt to life with a resounding chime.

Ryo tossed another load of sticks onto the waning fire and watched as the flames consumed them greedily.It was just about time to change watches and he was debating over how he was going to wake Rowen, if that was even possible.The fire was starting to give him an idea when a muffled whimper caught his attention.

Cye was tossing and turning in his sleep, something that wasn't uncommon of him as of late.Was this another nightmare like the ones he'd been having since his capture and release from the Dynasty?They all had, at one point or another, woken up screaming from a nightmare after fighting Talpa.Ryo wasn't the least bit surprised that Cye was having one.

Another detail worried Ryo now, _When did Cye remove his sub armor?_

He was just about to go over and wake him when Cye just suddenly stopped struggling.Thinking the nightmare over, Ryo sat back on his heels.

But it wasn't over yet as Cye began to gasp for breath, as though choking, his back arching painfully.

_Shit!_Ryo thought and grabbed Cye's shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

"Cye, wake up!Dammit!Wake UP!"

His voice had woken some one else up as the other Ronins stirred behind him.

Nothing seemed to be working and the apparent pain his friend was in was sending him into a panic, something that didn't happen often.In a more drastic effort to help Cye, Ryo slapped him across the cheek.

In the recesses of Cye's mind this registered through his pain and hopelessness.It gave him something to home in on, as it wasn't a pain inflicted by his tormentor.

He bolted upright; his eyes round with fear not at the fact he would have died but that he would have been utterly alone.Cye wasn't solitary by nature; he hated being alone more than anything and strived to avoid it at all costs.

"Cye, talk to us, buddy." Kento was right next to him, noting the fact that he looked flushed.

Ryo noticed this too and out a hand to Cye's forehead.Even with his sub armor on he was still sensitive to temperatures.Cye was hot, warmer than he should have been even sitting so close to the fire.

"He's got a fever, we have to get him home." Ryo and Kento aided the dazed Cye in getting to his feet.

Cye objected to every movement and every sound.He was dizzy and nauseous though not enough so that he couldn't make out his surroundings. 

Someone mentioned something about dousing the fire but other things held Cye's attention.

There was a draft, a strange breeze coming from the depths of the cave, from the direction of the room where they found the spheres.Riding on the breeze were barely audible words that Cye understood with startling clarity.They cleared Cye's mind of everything and took a firm hold of it.

Cye tore himself away from Ryo and Kento and took off down the corridors of stone while the others cursed and followed in pursuit.With every step the words became louder and closer and now he was certain of their origin as he stepped into the chamber.

In the cavern stood the demon from his dream, though now he had a name for that was what the wind had been chanting.

This was Feije.

By now the other Ronins had caught up to him and frozen, surprised at this new presence in the empty caves.

"Master Ar'Nakari will be pleased with what I have done once I am finished with you, for," his eyes scanned the assembled Ronins, "You will die!"

Cye jumped at the last word, startled that it could be said with so much conviction.

Feije, giving off the same aura of power as the spheres, though not as pure, transformed himself into a giant, winged demon that took up nearly the entire cavern.Extending a clawed hand he seized Cye, who was stunned and senseless from the feeling of power that Feije was emitting, pinning his arms to his sides.Without his sub armor he'd be crushed easily. 

Though Cye could barely hear above the roar in his ears he could sense the Ronins calling their armors.

"Armor of Wildfire!Dao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo!Dao Gi!"

"Armor of Hardrock!Dao Ji!"

"Armor of Strata!Dao Inochi!"

Feije leaned his demon head close to Cye's, whispering into his ear, his voice permeating the fog of pain.

"Predators," He hissed, tongue flitting in and out of his mouth as a snake's does, "live by the prey they pursue and this time the predator's me!"

* * * * *

I have to say thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ronin Warriors, the lucky bastards at Sunrise do. 


	9. Storm Front

Silent Fall

Silent Fall 

** **

Storm Front 

** **

Cye was quickly losing his grasp on reality, he was no longer able to capture those thoughts that half formed and then blew away.

"Bastard," he managed derisively with just enough menace to offend.

The demon snapped its head back in surprise, rage flickering in its ochre eyes.

Feije's grasp tightened painfully around Cye, cutting off all his thoughts with fresh pain.His hand constricted steadily until there were two consecutive snaps before relaxing slightly.

No one in the room needed any further evidence that the demon had broken Cye's ribs.

To Feije this was just condign punishment for his remark, barely suitable, as he didn't take insults well.But he had to keep the boy alive, for now at least, or else there wouldn't be any sport in killing off his friends since they may not fight back if one of their own were killed.He wanted a battle, even if it were a mere squabble for there was no longer any challenge in the Nether Realm.

For Cye, this was the most pain he'd ever been in without passing out, though he would now welcome the darkness with open arms.Even if it brought with it nightmares they had to be better than this.As many times as the darkness had claimed him on the battlefield, it refused to take him now.He was forced to endure this until relief came, however long it may take.

The Ronins were reluctant to attack using their sure kills, Cye was just too close and he was already in bad enough shape without them contributing to the problem.They could very well kill him if they weren't careful.

White Blaze roared a challenge to the demon, he had his orders from the Ancient and this creature's games played no part in them.

Feije responded by lashing a long, wispy tail at them, attempting to fell all four Ronins and their white tiger in one try but failed as White Blaze gave an artful dodge, an action mimicked by all the others except Hardrock.He was thrown limply into a wall and had just enough of a mind left to catch himself on his hands and knees when he met the ground.

The Ronins rushed to his aide as something else caught White Blaze's eye.A glimmer, a flash of light reflected off a jeweled surface.All he had to do was move slightly and the object would twinkle again.The tiger knew at once what this was.

While Wildfire and Halo distracted the beast, parrying all his attacks while Strata helped Hardrock to his feet, White Blaze uncovered the golden necklace from a forgotten corner of the chamber, the crystallized flame dangling from it still unscathed.

He gained Feije's attention with a low, commanding growl.The demon turned and had barely a glance before the crystal flame ignited, bathing it in a pure light, one that it could not stand.

The creature struggled helplessly, flailing its arms, wings, and tail, finally releasing Cye from its grip as well.Torrent slipped to the ground, slackly unconscious, though in too close of proximity to the floundering beast for the others to reach him.

Feije's arms thrashed bonelessly and connected heavily with White Blaze's side causing him to lose the necklace and sent him skidding across the stone floor; the crystal flame dimming immediately once out of the tiger's possession.

Wildfire took advantage of the demon's momentary lapse in concentration and vaulted into the air, bringing both his katanas down on Feije's arm, severing it completely.

The creature wailed pitifully as its arm sailed into the wall.

It thudded to the ground, hissing as it decomposed and emitting smoke and a noxious smell much like that of gasoline.Within minutes it had been reduced to a puddle of black, steaming, foul-smelling ichor.

The whole room erupted into chaos at that point.

Feije was struggling and thrashing worse than ever now, thrown off balance by the abrupt loss of his arm.None of the panicked Ronins could get in close enough to pull Cye from Harm's way and White Blaze was having his own troubles limping over to Ryo's side.

The demon's head was scraping the top of the cave, bringing stalactites and pieces of the ceiling raining down on all the occupants of the cavern.Dust from all the fallen debris clouded the room.

Rowen spotted the crystal flame, hidden among the ambient rubble, glowing slightly.He made a dive for it as the demon's tail sailed mere inches over his head and took a moment to reflect on his luck before crawling the last few feet towards the necklace he had not made before.

The jewel felt warm to his touch despite the cold of the cavern and pulsed with a strange, ethereal light.After witnessing Feije's last reaction to this crystal Rowen had come up with a plan.Risky at best, downright fatal at worst, this was his last resort.

The creature turned towards him, it's mouth wide open in an unearthly squeal of pain, foam flittering from its maw.

With all the skill and aim from years of working with his bow and arrow, Rowen launched the crystal flame toward the beast's open jaws and for one breathless moment it hung in the air before it hit it's mark and sailed into Feije's mouth.

The demon gave another earth-shattering wail as the crystal flame's white light streamed from its mouth.It tripped and fell over in its death throes and lay wallowing in pain on the cavern floor.It gave a few more half-hearted kicks before finally collapsing into Death's embrace.

The creature's body decomposed in the same way it's severed arm had, giving off smoke and dissolving into the sticky, tar-like liquid.

It took the Ronins a few moments to come to the realization of what they had just done and almost simultaneously banished their armors while waiting impatiently for the dust to settle.

Rowen retrieved the crystal necklace from where he had spied it almost consumed by the remaining black fluid.

Kento pulled Cye from where he lay half in the ichor and checked for a pulse.It was present though faint and weak and not liable to hold out for long.

Hardrock exchanged a concerned look with Ryo.

* * * * *

Now that that's done with I have a party to go to.

**Disclaimer:**I really don't think I need to say it.


	10. Gifts Of Blood

Silent Fall

Silent Fall 

** **

**Gifts Of Blood**

** **

They hadn't known, how could they?The power the man possessed was absolutely staggering and he had been able to hide so well that everyone had taken by surprise.

_Out of the corner of his eye, Cye could just barely see the other Ronin Warriors through the blurry, red haze that veiled his vision.They were all covered in blood and their armors had all but shattered under the stress of the blow that had caught all five of them unaware.He knew they were dead, a thought that made him cringe, and he refused to believe it; but he knew that he would soon follow and that fact was undeniable.A solitary tear rolled down his burned cheek._

_The man had just laughed when they fell; he never imagined it to be so easy.It was a laugh that made Cye wish he still had the strength to get up and punch the guy's ugly face into next week.But he turned away, forgetting about his so-called opposition, and faced the shrine placed in the back of the room.It consisted of a large, wooded dais and upon it sat a six-armed, stone deity._

_At the predicted time the statue glowed and the six objects in its hands hummed slightly._

_And, to think, all this had been made possible by the small crystal necklace that sat in one of the deity's palms.The man gave it an admiring glance, as without it he would never have been able to begin his invasion on the human world._

_ _

"You look like shit," pointer out a familiar voice above his head.

"What an amazing coincidence," Cye muttered as he cracked an eye open, "I feel like shit."

"You hungry?" Kento asked, with a genial smile, from where he sat in a chair next to Cye's bed, feet _on _the bed.

"Mia will kill you if she finds out you're doing that." Cye warned, prying his other eye open.

"What she don't know won't kill her," He responded, "or me, for that matter.Are you hungry?And just to warn you, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Cye groaned. "How long was I out?"

"You've been in and out of it for six days; most of the time we thought you were hallucinating, you kept talking in your sleep.Don't you remember?"

"I barely remember Sendai even, much less the past six days."

"I'd be happy if I were you, you took the worst of it in that last battle.But don't worry about it, it's over now." Kento took his feet off the bed and stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat, I'll be right back."

With Kento gone, Cye's thoughts turned to the only thing he was able to clearly remember from the past week.The dream had been so disturbingly clear and so easily remembered that he was beginning to think it hadn't been a dream at all.It had to be something else, anything else.Though he didn't know what it was he knew what it meant.

It had been the future, not a certainty, but one of many possibilities.This dream had been so firm that Cye was dead sure that if he and the others continued on the path they were walking they would undoubtedly find themselves in that irrecoverable situation.

It was no longer a matter of changing the future for the sake of his friends' lives but to protect the mortal world as they knew it; for if they failed….

Cye didn't want to think of the consequences of that, and, thankfully, didn't have a chance to dwell upon it as Kento reentered the room.He held a tray laden with a bowl of soup, aspirin, a cup of water, and a spoon.Kento slid the tray onto Cye's nightstand, careful to not dislodge the light blue armor orb from it's perch, and helped his friend to sit up.

Cye felt a little embarrassed at having to be helped, but didn't complain as Kento replaced the tray in his lap and proceeded to sit back in the chair, his feet back _on _the bed.He glanced at the contents of the bowl and felt slightly nauseous at the sight of food.The debate in his mind wasn't as much about whether he could get the soup down as it was about whether it would stay down.

Kento spied his hesitation, "I'm not leaving until you eat all of that."

Since there was no use in fighting him, Cye opted to try and was able to choke down the first couple bites with a minimum of fuss from his stomach.When it felt as though his appetite was returning he managed to get through most of the bowl before Mia happened to wander by.

"Kento!"

He jumped at the sound of his name and jerked around in the chair to face the doorway where Mia stood.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times.Get your feet off the bed!" She walked over and grabbed Kento painfully by the ear. "And why don't you let poor Cye get some rest?" She flashed Cye a friendly smile before dragging Kento out of the room.

Cye returned the tray to its place on his nightstand and moaned as he felt a headache form.Maybe that aspirin would come in handy, though the brand tended to make him more than a bit drowsy.He retrieved two pills from the small bottle and swallowed them with a little of the water before sinking beneath the bed covers.The medicine mixed with his own fatigue sent him spiraling down into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Cye awoke to a splitting pain in his head so bad that it darkened his vision.He groaned and sought out two more of the small, white pills and swallowed them dry.

Before the medicine could take effect, Cye leaned over the edge of the bed and felt around under it for something he had hidden there.It had helped him through some pretty tough times and as far as he knew, no one else realized he had it.He didn't care to think about that though, all that concerned him was escaping the pain.

When his fingers contacted the plush orca he grabbed it and wrapped his arms around it before falling asleep again.

Kento wandered back into the room he shared with Cye.He'd been checking on his friend periodically ever since he had escaped Mia's wrath.So far Cye had been sleeping soundly, which put everyone else in the household at ease.

The stuffed whale that Cye had been holding had fallen to the floor since the last time Kento had checked in and he reached down to pick it up.

Kento was the only other person in the house to know about it.There had been times after Sage, Cye, and he had been captured by the Dynasty that he would wake up from a nightmare and look over to find Cye clutching it in his sleep.

He replaced the Killer Whale in Cye's arms and frowned, the fighting wasn't over yet.The Nether Realm possessed the spheres from the cavern now, how that happened Kayura promised to explain later.Their struggle was far from over yet, but Kento could only hope it was their last. 

* * * * *

No cliffhanger, darn.

Hopefully, that won't become a trend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ronin Warriors, but I do own a pack of wolves, three bears, a lion, two dead fish, and an umbrella._ _

** **

** **


	11. Shadow Of A Doubt

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

**Shadow Of A Doubt**

** **

"The demon mentioned Ar'Nakari?" Kayura questioned.

Ryo nodded from where he sat across the room from her.They had all assembled in Kayura's personal quarters and now Mia, Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, Kento, Cye, Sage, Rowen, and he were seated in a large circle on the floor of the room Kayura had claimed for her own after Talpa's defeat.The chamber that Talpa had kept her in held too many bad memories for her to stay any longer.

"What does it mean?" The leader of the Ronins asked.

"His full name is Talas Ar'Nakari and he was long thought to be Talpa's successor though he has remained inactive.If he is involved you have due reason to fear the worst."

"What's the story on this guy?" Kento demanded.

"We understand that if he has anything to do with Talpa he would be dangerous, but just what could he do that Talpa hasn't already tried?" Sage asked, ignoring Kento.

"The legends say that the Nether Realm and the Earth Realm are closest when there are simultaneous eclipses in both worlds.That is the one and only time it is possible to create a doorway bridging the realms.The time for the eclipse is drawing near and I fear Talas may be trying to create a doorway though for what reason I do not know." Kayura paused to allow the assembly to digest what she had told them.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Rowen inquired.

"You must keep Talas from forming a doorway at all costs, even if it means you lay down your lives.You must not fail!"

The Ronins all exchanged glances as though making some unspoken agreement on a future plan.

"We'll do whatever it takes." Ryo spoke for all of them.He had seen it in his friends' eyes; all of them had families and people they loved that they would fight to protect.Their lives didn't matter as long as the people close to them were safe.

"Feije has undoubtedly returned those spheres to his Master.It is only a matter of time before he bends that power to his will and abuses it."

"How do we get to Talas?" Cye asked quietly.

"Your armors allow you to travel freely between realms having once come from one of the Nether Realms denizens." She motioned to the warlords sitting to her left. "They can show you on your way."

Satisfied, the Ronins rose and followed the warlords from the room, a twinge of uneasiness in their expressions.

Kayura and Mia rose as well, the Ancient taking her time to carefully gather her robes.

Mia stepped up to her.

"I really hope it doesn't come down to – _that_." She said, wringing her hands.

Kayura didn't need any help in figuring out what _that _was.The Ronins had had a profound impact on hers and everyone's lives, to lose them now….

"I know, but we need to have faith that they'll do what's needed of them and return safely.There's little we can do but hope."

Mia nodded once, shortly, sadly, and exited the room to leave Kayura alone with her thoughts.It was then that she remembered the tarot cards that still lie in their star pattern on the floor of her room.

Two cards remained unturned as Kayura glanced at the one that made up the right arm of the star.Without a moment's trepidation, she picked it up and placed it upright next to the Death card.

The Ancient had before been tempted to redeal the cards, as though with different cards she could somehow change the Ronin's futures, but never as much as she wished to now.The card lying before her had more than one name; it was known mostly as either the Nightmare card or the Devil card.A horned figure sat upon a throne of ebony, flanked on both sides by two red-haired servants chained to their Master's chair.

The Devil represented ravage, violence, and fatality.This didn't surprise Kayura for she had expected as much, though she wished she didn't have to face it.

This was all she needed to know and decided to leave the last card for future reference.She could only hope it was a more encouraging card than those prior to it.

The Nether Realm was like nothing the Ronins had ever seen before.There was absolutely nothing here as far as the eye could see, only the hard, cracked earth and an eerie gray sky.The overcast sky above them rippled, like water, its source hidden somewhere beyond the horizon.

The air was strangely still and the climate extremely cold.

"Where to now?"

"I'm not quite sure, Rowen." Ryo replied.His voice didn't carry; it merely hung in the dead air like his breath on a still, winter day.

"What's that?" Kento asked from behind Ryo.He turned around to find Kento pointing to what looked to be a spire thrusting above the horizon.

"That's where we start," He said after a quick glance around to find that the spire was the only thing to be seen.

They set out across the hard packed, desert-like terrain.Moving silently, it was impossible to tell how long they had been walking before they finally came across something.

It was an outcrop.A surprise as there had been no fluctuation in the flat ground until now.It overlooked a bluff and the source of the spire.

The spire topped a large tower that, in turn, made up part of an enormous fortress.It was massive, the stronghold, at least twice the size of Talpa's Dynasty and there was no sign of life except for the multiples of guards patrolling it.

"This must be it," Cye concluded.

Something like what Talas was supposedly doing was dangerous and warranted only the best in protection, but this was ridiculous; the place was crawling with guards now that the Ronins took a closer look.

"Let's get this over with," Ryo said as he climbed over the edge of the outcrop and began to make his way carefully down the side of the bluff.

* * * * *

This chapter took a little bit longer than I thought it would to get out so I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.


	12. The Land Of The Impure

Silent Fall

Silent Fall 

** **

**The Land Of The Impure**

** **

The moat was at least forty feet wide, the banks on both sides sloping down sharply into the murky water.The far bank gave was suddenly to the stronghold's stone walls so there was no opposite ledge for the Ronins to use should they have tried to jump.

"So how do we get in?" Kento asked, his sub armor clinking as he walked around, picked up a fist sized stone, and tossed it into the moat.

The stone barely touched the water before a pair of jaws snatched it under, followed by a creature's back as it broke the surface for a moment then disappeared into the moat's depths.

"I don't think we'll be swimming," Ryo pointed out.

There was a sudden crash and a yelp from behind the group and they all turned around, alarmed.Cye was missing from where he had been leaning against a tree some three meters away.In his place stood a gaping hole.

"Cye?CYE!" Kento hollered as he ran over to the aperture and leaned over its edge.A groan emanated from its depths.

Cye sat up carefully.One minute he had been lounging beneath a tree and the next he was fifteen feet underground.He'd landed hard on his ankle but his sub armor had saved him from any serious injury.

"Cye!"

The voice came surprisingly faint, suggesting he had fallen farther than he previously thought.

_Why me?Why does it always happen to me? _Cye thought darkly.

"Kento?" He cupped his hand around his mouth as he called upward; using his free hand, he got to his feet cautiously.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Cye reached out blindly for a wall and almost fell when he didn't encounter one. "I think I found something."

There was a scuffle of feet, a small avalanche of rocks showered down from above when someone's foot came too close to the edge; and the sound of voices, none of which Cye could understand.

There was another shower of stones before the Ronin of trust realized someone may be coming down and moved to the side.

Someone leapt down into the inky blackness and Cye didn't need any hint to know it was Ryo.A flame ignited in Ryo's upturned palm.

"You're okay?"

Cye nodded.In this light he could clearly see a tunnel leading off to his left.

Ryo unconsciously stepped to one side as Kento leapt down, followed by Rowen, Sage, and White Blaze.

"What's down there?" Kento asked, eyeing the tunnel suspiciously.

"That's what we're going to find out, it seems to lead towards the fortress." Ryo replied.

In the flickering firelight, Cye observed the others' expressions change with each flicker of the flame.Their shadows upon the wall shifted eerily, as though they actually lived.

The tunnel narrowed considerably as they walked, forcing them into single file.The ceiling, mostly packed dirt and stone, dripped continually.

"We're under the moat," Sage realized without any real idea why he was whispering.

"We must be going the right way then." Kento hazarded, whispering as well.

He looked to be right when the found beneath them began to slope gradually upward.

When there was a creak from the ceiling above them all five Ronins and the tiger froze.It was followed by another, longer creak that sent a shiver of dread along the Ronins backs.It sounded as though the ceiling was being strained.

"Oh, shit," someone muttered.

"It's gonna cave, we got to move!" Ryo yelled this regardless of who might hear, be it friend or foe.

A moment later the ceiling collapsed, giving way to a wall of water that came down with such force it knocked the tunnel's occupants off their feet.

Ryo's light was immediately extinguished as he and the others were caught up in the water's merciless rush for freedom.He felt something scaly brush up against him as he tried to figure out which way was up.But the water was just too much to fight against as it swept him along.

At last, Ryo felt the torrent's strength ebb as it spilled into a larger chamber, depositing him, coughing and sputtering, on dry ground.

It was pitch, too dark to see anything though he could hear the remaining water draining off somewhere unknown and the sound of the others coughing as well.

As soon as Ryo could manage it in all the wet, he lit another flame, sat up, and glanced around.

They had ended up in an underground chamber of sorts, most likely part of the catacombs of the stronghold.

A few feet away, Sage was on his hands and knees coughing up what water was left in his lungs.Rowen, Kento, and Cye were across the room doing the same thing, roughly, as Sage.And White Blaze was next to Ryo he was not happy.He _hated _water and that last little dip hadn't exactly been for fun.He shook like a dog, resoaking Ryo in the process, and proceeded to lick his fur back into its proper place. 

Ryo got to his feet, augmenting his flame until its light finally seeped into the far corners of the room.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked his friends as they got to their feet, slowly and carefully.The sound of 'yes's and 'I think so's mingled with the distant drip of water met his ears. "Good, because we need to get out of here before someone comes to investigate."

The other four Ronins nodded in agreement.

There were three passages leading off this chamber: the one they had come through and two leading into the fortress itself.

When the sound of footfalls greeted them from one of the passages they automatically escaped into the other.This tunnel was not unlike the one they had previously come through, the one difference was that this one was slightly drier.

Ryo cupped his hands around the flame carefully so that anything behind them might not see their light.He only quelled the fire when a different kind of artificial light flooded the cavern, its source none of them could find.

Their pace hadn't been too terribly fast, taking top priority in not disturbing anything, but it had been consistent.Until Ryo stopped, that is.

To their right, the rock had fallen away from between the tunnel wall and the chamber beyond.The chamber beyond was enormous; dwarfing anything they had seen thus far.And its floor, it was a writhing mass of darkness, as though a thousand shadows had come alive of their own accord.

They were Nether Realm demons, no two the same size or shape, the only thing they all shared was the dull, black hide.

A set of eyes from below them in the veritable army of demons alighted upon them and narrowed.Intruders were not welcome here.

It leapt, landing fluidly in the tunnel where the Ronins were preparing to call their armors and a moment before they could it struck at them.

Three were knocked back down the tunnel and two, one in green the other in light blue, were knocked into the chamber and into the waiting and hungry jaws of the demon's brethren.

* * * * *

There aren't many people reading this, are there?

Please, review.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to previous chapters.

** **


	13. The Furies

Silent Fall

Silent Fall 

** **

**The Furies**

** **

Sage and Cye impacted the ground hard, feeling the demons pressing in around them, their skins rubbing roughly against the boys sub armor like sandpaper.Had they not had their sub armor the demon hides would have rubbed them so raw they would have bled.

Sage could feel the creatures hot breath on his face as they crowded in so that all movement for him and Cye had been restricted.One of the demons bit down on his forearm and, though pain lanced through his arm, its teeth failed to penetrate his sub armor.Fro this he was grateful, no matter how much it hurt.

The demons were screaming, for indeed there was no other word for it, a high, feral scream that ended in a sort of whine.They were obviously excited having been set off by the sudden appearance of the two Ronins.

Both knew teens knew that if the cavern flood before hadn't gotten the occupants of the fortress suspicious, this most certainly would and it was only a matter of time before they were apprehended.

Cye felt the warm drool from one of the salivating beasts fall on his cheek as he struggled against their grasp.He choked as their foul breath invaded his senses much like smoke would, making his eyes water.

Shadows closed in around him, snarling and dripping saliva from fangs longer than his hand.It was suffocating and just when it didn't look as though it could any worse the demons, all of them, came to a shuddering halt.

One word had done that.The creatures had frozen in submission as a fire-haired man emerged from the threshold of a doorway neither Cye nor Sage had known was there.He walked towards the dazed Ronins; shoving out of his was the frozen, subservient demons.The man revealed and grabbed Sage by the neck.

An involuntary shudder went down Halo's back, as he became still, frozen muscles refused to respond, and his vision darkened.The red-haired man holding him tossed him into the waiting arms of a servant before moving around for Cye.

The demons growled menacingly at the redhead in their midst and a twinge of hatred for the man was apparent in all their eyes, be them ochre, crimson, or ebon.He ignored this and cast his spell on Cye, handing the teen off to another servant.

Their sight may have been jeopardized but their hearing was not.

"Take them to the Master's Room," the redhead commanded.

"But Lord Orios," One on the soldiers whined. "Master Ar'Nakari may be-" 

"What did I just say?" Orios snapped.

The servant mumbled something incoherent.

"Now move, Talas hates dawdlers."

The shadowy demons still haunted Cye in his mind, taunting him as they reached out for him, as he was half dragged away.

"Sage?" He hazarded and was rewarded with a sharp blow on the head that left his mind reeling.The soldier holding Cye grunted at him and continued to drag him involuntarily to the Master's Room.

The Ronins could see nothing and therefore had no knowledge of where they were going.Only when their vision returned did they realized that they had arrived at their destination.

The first thing that Cye recognized was the six-armed deity in the back of the room with five of its arms occupied by the spheres.He bit back a cry of surprise as the memories of his dream came flooding back to him.The servant holding him shoved him to his knees, pulling his head back by his hair, forcing him to look as the man at the rear of the chamber.Sage was subjected to the same treatment.

The man, turning to look at them, looked like Death and Living reconciled.His skin was unnaturally pale, made even more so by his dark hair, and his eyes were a strange depthless, golden yellow.The robe he wore was scarlet and black, trimmed with a gold parallel to his eyes.What struck Cye the most was that this man had the same wicked grin as the one in his dream.

"Master Ar'Nakari, these are the intruders.They were found among your demons downstairs."

Talas nodded. "Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to have you as guests."

"If this is how you treat guests, I'd hate to see how you treat prisoners." Sage commented.

A soldier moved to hit him for the comment but Talas waved him off.

"You will hear nothing from prisoners here." Talas replied, looking Sage in the eye.

"Probably all dead, aren't they?" Cye demanded.

Talas glared at him in hatred before he noticed something.

"You fixed it." He said as he walked over to Cye and lifted the crystal flame from where it hung around Cye's neck.

Cye had forgotten about the necklace.The others had bought a new golden chain for it prior to their trip to the Nether Realm.

Talas tore it from him, Cye gasping in pain as the chain bit into the back of his neck before breaking.

"Thank you for this, you've helped me a great deal." Talas said as he walked towards the stone deity.He was stopped by a swift knock on the door and he nodded to one of his servants to open it.

A winded soldier stumbled in.

"Master Ar'Nakari, we found one of the demons dead in a passage leading down to the catacombs." He glanced at the two Ronins. "They weren't alone, sir."

Talas sighed. "Orios, take care of them, I've got more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes, Master." Orios submitted, bowing.He motioned for the soldiers holding Sage and Cye to precede him out the door.

For this trip the two teens were rewarded their movement back but were kept under the watchful eye of Orios and the iron grip of the soldiers.Their destination was the dungeons and once there they were promptly thrown into a cramped, stone cell.They got back to their feet just as the heavy door closed and they heard the lock shoot home.

Sage could barely see Cye's white, frozen face turned towards the door as he swayed a little.He could not speak.He tried, and then his eyes closed.Sage caught him as he fell.The bearer of Torrent had not recovered fully from the previous battles so Halo wasn't in the least surprised.

* * * * *

How is it?I think there's only going to be two more chapters after this and then an epilogue.It may change though.

Keep reviewing, please.

**Disclaimer:** If I should have to say it by now I pity you.


	14. Running On Ice

Silent Fall

**Silent Fall**

** **

**Running On Ice**

** **

They hadn't known, how could they?The power Talas possessed was absolutely staggering and he had been able to hide so well that everyone had taken by surprise.

_Out of the corner of his eye, Cye could just barely see the other Ronin Warriors through the blurry, red haze that veiled his vision.They were all covered in blood and their armors had all but shattered under the stress of the blow that had caught all five of them unaware.He was painfully aware that they were dead, a thought that made him cringe; but he knew that he would soon follow and that fact was undeniable.In a way it made him feel better to know he wouldn't have to carry on alone.A solitary tear rolled down his burned cheek._

_Talas had just laughed when they fell; he never imagined it to be so easy.It was a laugh that made Cye wish he still had the strength to get up and punch Ar'Nakari's ugly face into next month.But he turned away, instantly forgetting about his so-called opposition, and faced the shrine placed in the back of the room._

_At the predicted time the statue glowed and the six objects in its hands hummed slightly._

_And, to think, all this had been made possible by the small crystal necklace that sat in one of the deity's palms.Talas gave it an admiring glance, as without it he would never have been able to begin his invasion on the human world._

_ _

Cye awoke, a pain in his head reminding him of the day's activities, to a completely dark room save for the light coming in from a single torch outside the cell door.He sat up, taking his time with the action.

"You're awake," Sage muttered.

"You have a problem with that?" Cye demanded, a lot more hotly than he intended.

Sage didn't respond.

Cye was feeling frustrated as he picked up a loose stone and began rubbing its rough surface smooth.The dream had proven to him that he had failed to change anything.They were all still going to die by Talas' hand and yet he knew he couldn't tell any of the others, not even Ryo, and he couldn't even find a way to change it.Tears rolled down his cheeks as he meditated on that though and was glad Sage cold not see him.

At least, now, he knew exactly what Talas was trying to do. 

"Don't even try to call your armor." Sage suggested absently.

"Why?"

"There's some kind of dampening spell on this room that won't allow us too.Believe me, I tried."

Cye noted with interest how Sage didn't go into any detail other than 'I tried' but the Warrior of trust remained silent.

The door of their cell opened and a small demon, no higher than Cye's knee, entered carrying a tray of food, which, for all they knew, could have been poisoned.

"Nice try, Orios, but we aren't that stupid." Sage called to the red-haired man that stood guard just outside the slightly ajar door.With him there, the two Ronins wouldn't be able to take five steps away from the door before Orios fried them or something equally painful.

"Suit yourself," came the idle reply.

Cye glanced at the stone in his hand, then at the demon, a plan formulating itself in his head.It wasn't one of his best ideas but with the situation he was in it wasn't up for debate.

He motioned the demon closer as Sage looked on curiously.

Cye pulled himself out of his depressed stupor long enough to see a soldier go flying past the small window of the cell door.From the look on his face, Sage had noticed this peculiarity as well.

It was long after the time they decided that Orios had left the dungeons and the time in the prison seemed to crawl.The flying soldier had been the first interesting thing to see in over an hour.During that time they'd both been depressed as imprisonment, regardless of how long, is always taxing on mind, body, and spirit.

Only when there was an enthusiastic 'yeah!' that followed the flying soldier's crash did they figure out was going on.

Both Sage and Cye leapt up and ran to the iron door of their prison.

"Rowen!Ryo!"

"Kento!" Cye followed up.

"Hey, having fun?"

"A blast, Kento, just get up out of here." Sage muttered, annoyed.

There was the flash of a blade and the sounds of metal impacting metal and the iron lock from the cell's door falling to the stone floor.The door creaked open slightly.

Sage pushed the door open and he and Cye were greeted by the sight of three of Talas' servants dead on the floor, two were in more than one piece.

"Where's Rowen?" Cye asked curiously upon realizing that only Kento and Ryo were present and in their armors.

"He's keeping lookout," Ryo motioned back the way they came.

"So what happened to you-" Kento's question was cut short by a warning cry from Rowen.

The four Ronins took off down the stone hallway in the direction of their friend.

"At the entrance to the dungeons stood Orios, the air around him crackling with energy as he held Rowen against the stone wall with just an outstretched hand.His eyes had gone completely white as he used his power.

Orios turned his head slightly to look at the approaching Ronins, a wicked smile tugging at his lips as they prepared for battle.

"Armor of Torrent!Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Halo!Dao Gi!"

Talas resigned himself gratefully to his room.He had to direct his servants on how to dispose of the demon's body in the passage leading to the catacombs.His soldiers were not capable of independent thought and with Orios dealing with the prisoners that left the servants with only him to rely on.His fault for creating them without minds in the first place.

He was just about to shut the door when he noticed a small demon, high as his knee at the most, in the middle of his room.

This adolescent demon was just one member of his army that he would sick on the Earth realm once he managed to open the door during the eclipse tonight.

Talas may have been callous but at least he took the time to learn every demon by name.

"Hyuri, what are you doing here?"

The demon, still with little concept for human words, only mumbled in response.

Talas narrowed his eyes in suspicion; the demon knew he was not allowed in the Master's Room.

"Get going then." Talas pointed at the door.Hyuri scrambled out the door and down the hall, back towards the cavern of demons in the bowels of the stronghold.

* * * * *

Almost there, only one chapter and an epilogue to complete.

So tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Now I know you don't want me to go through this again.


	15. The Final Dream

Silent Fall 

****

Chapter 15: The Final Dream 

****

White Blaze roared at Orios, commanding him to release Strata.

Orios merely replied by lifting his free hand and sending an energy bolt in the tiger's direction, a nearly-invisible ripple of energy with enough force behind it to destroy an unprotected person as a hammer could an egg; with equal the mess.

White Blaze dodged, but it still lashed his fur back with its passing.  The bolt continued on into the stone wall further on, obliterating it and creating a passage into the chamber beyond.  The rocks that rained down from the explosion had been reduced to sizes no bigger than a crabapple.  The white tiger continued to growl, unfazed by this show of strength.

"Flare Up Now!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

The two attacks entwined around each other as they sped, with deadly force and accuracy, towards Orios.

Orios redirected all his energy to a shield, his only defense, which he was able to pull up a split second before he was hit.

 Rowen was freed when this happened and ran over to stand with the other Ronins to watch the remaining energy from the attacks dissipate.  Orios remained standing, grin still spread across his face.  He was completely unscathed.

"Inferno," The Ronins chorused one-by-one and Ryo agreed as the other four simultaneously gave up their powers.

Ryo felt the dragon sleeping in the back of his mind stir and awaken.  The dragon, the sense of power and strength that always accompanied the Inferno when he called it.  The dragon that had nearly consumed him the first time he'd used the white armor.  In time he had learned to tame it, though at a great cost, and now it was pulling at its chains, eager to be free of its restraints to feed upon the blood and death that was always forthcoming.

Power flooded into Ryo as he drew the soul swords from their sheaths on his tiger's back and stood ready.

All during his transformation, Orios had been gathering strength; preparing to create an energy bolt larger than any he'd ever made before.  This he aimed at Ryo and let it loose as soon as he thought the bearer of Inferno was most vulnerable and unsuspecting.

Ryo raised and crossed his twin katanas, bracing himself for the inevitable impact.  It hit him hard and even though he leaned into it, it forced him backwards; his boots leaving furrows in the floor as he was pushed painfully through the cavern walls at his back.

The other Ronins could do nothing could do nothing to aide their leader as long as he was in possession of their armor's powers, though they cried out when Ryo disappeared through another wall.

The force behind the energy bolt began to wane finally after several painful moments.  Realizing this, he sighed but did not drop his guard or his swords, as he knew his first chance to strike back would be immediately after this assault; Orios would be vulnerable until he could regain his breath and his energy.

The air cleared of energy and Ryo took his opportunity, leaping into the air and bringing the soul swords of fervor together in front of him.  If he could help it, this battle would be a quick one.

"Rage of Inferno!"

Flames bloomed all around the warriors, appearing from nothing and feeding off of nothing.  Orios was caught in the middle, unable to escape the searing heat, and though he tried desperately to protect himself it was fruitless.

Ryo returned to the earth, breathing heavily but none the worse for wear.  He was pleased with himself for eliminating the threat before it could eliminate him.  Risking a quick smile, he watched the fire from his attack wane and die before him.

"Damn!"

Orios still stood, albeit he was hunched over and scorched by the fury of Ryo's attack.  Skin and flesh hung in melted strips from his body, half his face was burned so badly the bone beneath it could be seen, and the smell of charred tissue was overpowering.

Ryo covered his mouth and nose with his hand in an attempt to ward off the awful stench.

"I sincerely hope you didn't think I'd go down that easy." Orios' speech was slurred but not in the least bit sluggish.

"No, I was hoping I'd get a little sport out of you." Ryo responded coolly, hoping that his tone didn't betray how unnerved he actually was.

Looking around, Ryo finally realized where he was.  Déjà vu had been nagging at him since this battle began and only now did the bearer of Inferno get a really good look at his new surroundings.  He was back in the tunnel where Sage and Cye had been knocked into the veritable den of demons in the adjoining chamber.  The hole in the opposite wall was testament to that.

Ideas, plans, immediately began springing to mind.

Orios visibly gathered himself. "Die!" He screamed as he leapt at Ryo.

The warrior of virtue brought his swords up in defense, blocking Orios' bare hands with the sharp edges of the blades but failing to make any impression.  The seared skin was too tough for the swords to cut.

Ryo jumped back causing Orios to lean forward as the resistance that was Ryo fell away with his retreat.  But, as the bearer of Inferno landed, he was once again upon him, moving and attacking with a speed unbefitting his seared body.

Once again locked in a battle embrace, Orios snuck his foot behind Ryo's armored one's and knocked him to his knees.

Surprised, Ryo faltered and dropped his blades for only a second.

Orios found his opening and charged, shouldering his opponent hard enough to knock him onto his back and disarm him as the katanas flew out of reach.

Ryo grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs with his impact with the ground.  The situation was bad and only getting grimmer with every passing moment.  Fortunately, the warrior of virtue still had one trick left…

Orios grinned cruelly, not a flattering action considering half his face was melted.  He caught his enemy in 'check,' with one more move he could be disposed of.  As for his friends, they would most certainly fall apart without their courageous leader and be easy prey for Orios and his master.

The disfigured servant lurched forward and prepared to take Ryo's life with one last fatal lunge.

Ryo had anticipated this and the split second Orios leapt he disengaged the Inferno and the Wildfire armors all in one swift moment.  With the increased mobility of the sub armor, Ryo was able to bring his legs up between him and his attacker.

Helpless in the air, Orios sailed over his victim, guided by Ryo's feet, and glimpsed the bearer of Wildfire's self-satisfied smirk as he flew by.

Even after the support of Ryo's legs fell away, Orios continued to fly and soon grimly realized where he was headed and why his opponent had been so sure of himself as he sailed through the aperture in the wall and into the waiting jaws of the demons beyond.

At a disadvantage, surprised and exhausted, he was no match for the avenging jaws of the creatures he had held in brutal subjection for so long.

Ryo ran to the edge of the rent in the wall Orios had disappeared through just as the others, also in sub armor, raced to join him.

They were in time to be treated to the display of Orios' scorched body being torn apart by the merciless and gross savagery of the black demons below.  Three had seized him and were in the process of tearing him, literally, apart.  Blood spurted across the assemblage of creatures though they failed to notice, as they were only intent upon the living meat that had fallen from above.

The Ronins turned away; unable to watch anymore.  Just the sound of the monsters gorging themselves was too much.  They could hear a kind of wet tearing as well as the feral growls and roars of the demons as they vied for pieces of flesh that soon disappeared down other greedy throats.

"Let's find the Master of this palace." Ryo charged, distracting the grateful Ronins from the carnage below.

Donning their armor in anticipation of the battle ahead, they escaped up the tunnel, knowing exactly where they were going as Ryo, Kento, and Rowen had decided to take the nickel tour of the palace while trying to find where Sage and Cye had been imprisoned.

Upon reaching the entranceway to Talas Ar'Nakari's personal chamber, the five Ronins fell right into the jaws of a waiting trap as an explosion rocked the palace down to its foundations.

They hadn't known, how could they?  The power Talas possessed was absolutely staggering and he had been able to hide so well that everyone had taken by surprise.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cye could just barely see the other Ronin Warriors through the blurry, red haze that veiled his vision.  They were all covered in blood and their armors had all but shattered under the stress of the blow that had caught all five of them unaware.  He was painfully aware that they were dead, a thought that made him cringe; but he knew that he would soon follow and that fact was undeniable.  In a way it made him feel better to know he wouldn't have to carry on alone.  A solitary tear rolled down his burned cheek.

Talas had just laughed when they fell; he never imagined it to be so easy.  It was a laugh that made Cye wish he still had the strength to get up and punch Ar'Nakari's ugly face into next year.  But he turned away, instantly forgetting about his so-called opposition, and faced the shrine placed in the back of the room.  

At the predicted time the six-armed deity glowed and the six objects in its hands hummed slightly.  

And, to think, all this had been made possible by the small crystal necklace that sat in one of the statue's many palms.  Talas gave it an admiring glance, as without it he would never have been able to begin his invasion on the human world, but had to take a second look as the pale stone he had expected to see had been replaced by a ruddy colored rock.  The same kind of sanguine building material, in fact, that he had used to construct his dungeons.

Growling savagely, he realized finally that Hyuri had done this, how, that was still a question.  All he knew was that the small demon had cost him his one chance at the human world for another 800 years.__

* * * * *

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Zzzzzzzz… go.. 'way…


	16. The World

Silent Fall 

****

Epilogue: The World 

****

It was winter.

Kayura was astonished at how fast the days passed in the mortal realm.  Things never moved this swiftly in the Dynasty and that had resulted in something akin to immortality for anything living there.  Including Kayura, there were many times when she was under Talpa's manipulation that she wished the ways of the Nether world weren't so.

Kayura realized her thoughts were rambling and pulled her mind back to the present.  The trail before her was rutted and made more perilous by the black ice that coated its surface; every bit of concentration was needed to ascend this hill safely.

Keeping her mind on the earth beneath her feet kept her thoughts away from what awaited her on its peak and for that she was grateful.  This was the first time she'd been here since the Ronins prevented Talas from breaching the barrier between realms and infecting this world with his demon army.  The Nether realm had since returned to being just another parallel universe sandwiched between the mortal world and another.

Kayura had not heard from Mia or the boy Yuli since then either.  It came as no surprise, there was no way the woman could have contacted the Dynasty anyway.  Kayura had come back to check on her once but she had found the mansion sold and no sign as to where Mia had gone.

It saddened Kayura to see that but she supposed that the memories would have been too much for Mia to bear.

As the crest of the hill came into sight, Kayura thought back.  She'd pulled the last tarot card long ago and was not surprised with what she saw.  The World was the representation of wholeness, the symbol of fulfillment, and the very epitome of accomplishment.  That was how she had known the Ronins succeeded in their mission; Kayura had not doubted it then.  But when the armor bearers had failed to come back…

Kayura felt her eyes become a little misty and she hurriedly wiped away the moisture before it was too apparent.  Cursed pride, Kayura thought, though no one was there to see her cry anyway.

Five stones, situated in a neat line across the hilltop, dominated her vision as it grew blurry once again.  Done bothering with her defiant tears, Kayura approached the first stone and laid a single red rose at its base.  She continued this way until all the stones bore a flower at their foot and stepped away to examine her work before turning and starting back down the hill.

That might very well be the last visitor that those graves would ever get.  No one knew they were up there save Kayura, the warlords, and Mia.  But Kayura and the warlords were far too busy in the Nether realm to make frequent trips to the human world, especially for little more than to visit those graves, and Mia had effectively disappeared.

So Kayura departed, leaving behind only her footprints, and her tears, in the soft powder snow falling to the ground…

Seems like only yesterday 

_But it started long ago_

_Trials, tribulations_

_And notes in the autumn nights_

_Didn't know way back then_

_What brothers we really were_

_Letting the time pass quickly_

_And watching it go_

_We stood together_

_And we made each other strong_

_We tried to comfort ourselves_

_When the nights were long_

_We held back the tears_

_When they needed to flow_

_But where we once stood_

_Lie only footprints in the snow_

_Even when it was hard_

_To find a smiling face_

_And when others would leave us_

_Without a trace_

_We never thought about tomorrow_

_Or what she might bring_

_Never stopped to realize_

_That we might not always sing_

_Seems like only yesterday_

_God, where'd the time go?_

_Where we once stood_

_Lie only tears in the snow_

* * * * *

Yes, I know, it took me forever and a day to finish this fic but at least it's done.

The lyrics are from a really old Vertical Horizon song called 'Footprints in the Snow,' I thought it was too appropriate to pass up.

**Disclaimer:** *Writes 'I don't own Ronin Warriors' on a piece of paper and burns it*


End file.
